La saveur d'un présent
by Lysanea
Summary: OS. Séquelle de l'Odeur d'un souvenir. Heero et Duo se sont donc retrouvés après avoir vécus chacun sa vie pendant onze ans. Mais ils ont justement leurs propre vies à 5 jours de voyage l'un de l'autre. Quelle peut-être la place qu'ils y occupent ? 1x2


**Titre** : **La saveur d'un présent.**  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Ted et les clients et élèves de Duo.  
_**Pairing **_: **1x2**

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell._

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour à tous ! je fais un petit break pour poster cette séquelle de « _**l'odeur**_ _**d'un souvenir »**_, en espérant ne pas plomber l'histoire et que vous apprécierez cette suite, première d'une série, si tout va bien.

Je l'avais d'abord posté à la suite de l'odeur d'un souvenir, mais sur les conseils avisés d'une amie, je la reposte séparemment.

Je profite de ce post pour vous conseiller une fic d'une auteur qui se lance et qui a besoin d'encouragements, « _**Réchauffement climatique**_ », de **Yuy. **Ce serait vraiment sympa de votre part d'y faire un tour et de lui dire sincèrement ce que vous pensez, qu'elle puisse progresser si elle en a besoin, ou continuer d'écrire, ce premier os mérite une suite ! Merci à vous !

Enfin, pour mes suites à moi que vous attendez peut-être… ça arrive, tout comme les réponses que je dois encore écrire.

**Merci pour votre patience, votre soutien et vos encouragements.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**

**La saveur d'un présent.**

**-**

**-  
**

**_Colonie L 201__  
Fin octobre AC 209_**

-

-

- Vous avez décidé qui était l'équipier et qui était le barreur ?

- Oui, Duo, me répond Luane, une de mes élèves. Denys est le barreur, je suis l'équipière.

- Ok. En toute franchise, ça me rassure. Tu as encore un peu de mal à manœuvrer le bateau pour rentrer quand c'est un vent de terre qui souffle.

- Pourtant je m'entraîne…

- Je sais bien, Lu. T'en fais pas, on va retravailler ça. C'est la seule difficulté que tu as encore, tu maîtrises parfaitement le reste. _Tout _le reste. Sois patiente, tu n'es vraiment pas loin d'atteindre le bleu.

- Je t'aiderai aussi, ajoute Denys.

- Merci, répond-elle avec un grand sourire. On y va ?

- Oui !

- Bien, je ne vous propose pas de récupérer le chariot...

- Non, Duo, ça ira, merci, confirme Denys. J'aime bien quand on s'occupe de tout du début à la fin.

- Et moi, j'apprécie beaucoup cette conception des choses.

- Tu seras en mer, Duo ?

- Oui, pour une mini croisière de trois heures. Zach et Marine y seront aussi, avec leurs groupes respectifs. Ted est au bureau, Sae sur la plage pour un cours de char à voile.

- D'accord ! A tout à l'heure !

. Bonne virée, les jeunes !

- Merci !

Je m'éloigne un peu, les laissant manœuvrer et m'assurant que tout se passe bien.  
Une fois que Denys a barrer le dériveur dans la direction qu'ils ont choisis, je fais demi-tour.

J'aurais bien fait une petite pause, mais ce n'est pas envisageable pour le moment, il me reste beaucoup à faire, la journée est chargée.  
Elles le sont souvent toutes, et c'est normal, vu mon activité et le lieu paradisiaque où je vis.

On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il y ait des saisons, sur L201 ; la Petite Jamaïque des exilés de la Terre ne connait qu'un été annuel, décliné en trois niveaux selon les températures, et une saison des pluies.  
Courte, puisqu'elle dure un mois, de mi-septembre à mi-octobre, mais tellement nécessaire que durant ce mois-là, il ne fait vraiment que pleuvoir, 22 heures sur 24.

La température baisse légèrement, c'est vrai, mais Dieu, que ça fait du bien !

Tout a été très bien calculé, puisque la saison de la Pluie, comme on dit ici - et on tient à la majuscule - arrive juste après que l'été ait atteint son plus haut niveau, en température et en ensoleillement.

Donc l'eau est plus que bienvenue, et il faut bien un bon mois pour qu'on en ait marre d'être mouillé à longueur de journée sans qu'on l'ait décidé de nous-même.

C'est ça, de vivre sur une colonie - île : l'eau nous entoure, c'est nous qui décidons quand faire trempette.  
C'est dans le quotidien, ça fait partie des us et coutumes, alors ça rouspète toujours quand ça ne se passe pas comme d'habitude.

Mais la Pluie est aussi une constante, alors elle est acceptée, tolérée, presque vénérée.  
Un mois, pas plus.

Si on a conscience ici des saisons qui existent ailleurs, ce n'est pas grâce aux chaînes mondiales et leurs programmes météo.

C'est à cause des gens.

Dès l'automne pour eux et la fin de notre saison de la Pluie, les gens fuient le froid et se réfugient ici pour avoir la liberté de choisir quand être mouillé et pour pouvoir se sécher au soleil.

Mon Ecole affiche complet toute l'année, en ce qui concerne les stages et initiations de courte durée, pas seulement durant les périodes de vacances - qui ne sont jamais les mêmes d'une colonie à l'autre -.

La différence, c'est qu'en automne et en hiver, le gens qui deviennent mes clients sont particulièrement chiants et exigeants.  
Ils débarquent comme de traumatisés de la vie qui ont besoin d'être choyés, et ils s'attendent à ce qu'on cède à tous leurs caprices.

Okay, je suis serviable, mais pas serveur.  
La gentillesse et le service ne sont pas en option chez moi, il _sont_, point barre.

Par contre, avoir un mec ou une nana qui se plie aux quatre volontés de clients et est payé pour ça, c'est bien une case qu'on peut cocher dans les formules des balades en mer que propose l'Ecole…

Chacun son job, je m'occupe déjà de conduire le bateau et de répondre aux questions parfois plus stupides encore que la tête des gens que j'_embarque_.

C'est méchant.

Mais des fois, sérieusement, on se demande vraiment d'où ils _débarquent_.

Et s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris durant les guerres, qui me sert presque quotidiennement aujourd'hui, c'est à faire abstraction du monde qui m'entoure.

Aussi, même en ayant à mon bord le pire des clients, des stagiaires ou des élèves, je parviens à ne pas oublier l'essentiel : je suis en pleine mer et personne ne pourra jamais me gâcher ce plaisir et cette liberté que j'y ressens.

J'avais cette impression dans l'espace, avec DeathScythe, mais ça appartient à une autre vie, et je préfère vraiment celle que j'ai aujourd'hui.  
Ma vie, autant que ma liberté.  
Et elles sont indissociables de la mer.

Heureusement, il y a des gens qui sortent du lot, qui rendent la balade et le boulot encore plus agréables qu'ils ne le sont déjà.  
Il y a les habitués, également, avec leurs petits travers qu'on a appris à apprécier, leurs manies qui font sourire, leurs tempéraments qu'on sait gérer, à force, même si ça nous faisait grincer des dents, au début.

Mes deux prochains clients en font partie.

C'est un couple de 35 et 37 ans, Eléonore et Matthew, qui se sont mis la corde au cou il y a quatorze ans - et qui la serre de plus en plus au fils des ans -, clients de l'Ecole depuis six ans.

Durant ces années où j'ai appris à les connaître, j'ai pu constater qu'ils ne prennent pas une ride… et se chamaillent tout le temps !

- Léonore, Mat', bonjour !

Le couple se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire, un peu surpris ; ils me guettaient de l'autre côté, je suis arrivé par derrière.  
C'est idiot, mais j'adore faire ça autant que je les adore tous les deux, et je les ai toujours !

- Bonjour, Duo ! répond Matthew.

- Bonjour, gredin ! Tu nous as encore eu !

Je les embrasse, tout sourire.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, on ne s'est pas disputé une seule fois depuis deux jours, m'apprend Eléonore, toute fière.

- Vous allez bientôt battre votre record, bravo ! Alors, vous êtes prêt pour tester notre nouveau circuit ?

- Oui ! Est-ce qu'on peut avoir _Le Souffle d'Eole _?

Je grimace un peu.

- C'est pas celui prévu pour cet itinéraire. J'avais préparé le _Sirius_, puisque c'est l'un des voiliers habitables qu'on loue aux particuliers. Ca vous permettrait de refaire la croisière mais seuls, en amoureux, ou avec vos enfants, une autre fois.

- On pourra faire ça un autre jour, on a encore une semaine de vacances ici ! Les enfants sont en stage d'initiation pour trois jours encore. S'il te plaît, Duo… On paiera le temps supplémentaire dont tu as besoin pour préparer l'autre bateau !

- Ça n'a rien à voir, Léonore, il y a d'autres personnes concernées et j'ai d'autres obligations. Quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle nous partons, il faut que nous soyons rentrés à 16h, j'ai un cours à 16h30. Cela implique de recalculer l'itinéraire, redéfinir le cap, ce genre de choses…

- Qu'elle a bien du mal à comprendre.

- Désolée, Duo, Matthew a raison, j'oublie souvent tout le travail que tu fais derrière...

- C'est rien. Bon, vous avez de la chance, pour cette fois, j'ai préparé le _Sirius_, _le Souffle d'Eole _et _l'Atlantica _pour l'après-midi. Je vais remonter au bureau voir Ted et m'arranger avec lui. Vous m'attendez un moment ?

- Bien sûr, Duo, t'es un amour ! minaude la jeune femme, sous le regard irrité de son mari.

- Arrête de le draguer !

- Tu sais parfaitement que tu aurais plus de chance que moi ! se défend-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

- Ca ne t'empêche pas d'essayer !

- Oh là là, et votre record alors ? Restez sages, sinon, pas de _Souffle d'Eole _!

- Voilà, on se fait gronder comme des gamins ! Si Maël et Aurianne étaient là, on aurait perdu toute crédibilité !

- Oh la ferme, Mat' !

Je les laisse sur un petit sourire et pars en quête de Ted, qui doit normalement tenir le bureau, à cette heure-ci, pour pouvoir récupérer le _Souffle d'Eole_.

Ce voilier habitable est le préféré de la majorité de nos clients, que ce soit pour les stages ou pour les croisières. Mais justement parce que nous l'utilisons pour nos stages, nous ne le louons pas. Nos habitués le savent, alors dès qu'ils peuvent le demander, ils ne se gênent pas.

Une fois qu'on est monté sur le _Souffle d'Eole_, on est conquis à vie, et ça se comprend : c'est un dériveur intégral de type Odin 720, long de sept mètres, pourvu d'une grand-voile et d'un génois respectivement de 12 et 9 mètres, qui le rendent si élégant.

Il est aussi bi-quille, ce qui permet de s'échouer dans les lieux les plus sauvages et authentiques, sans grande difficultés. Les criques les plis inaccessibles le deviennent avec lui.

Enfin, c'est un hybride, à 50% moteur et à 50% voilier, transportable et simple d'utilisation. C'est pour ça qu'on l'utilise pour les stages d'initiation et de perfectionnement.

Mais il est hors de question qu'on le laisse aux mains des clients, quelles que soient les assurances et la confiance.  
Je serai bien capable de réveiller Shinigami, s'il lui arrivait la moindre chose…  
Ted est du même avis, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soyons matérialistes.

Nos voiliers ont une âme et une histoire, tout simplement ; et pas plus que je n'ai supporté la destruction de DeathScythe par Trowa durant la guerre, je n'accepterai qu'il arrive quelque chose à nos bateaux, pour quelque raison que ce soit.

Alors que je remonte vers l'Ecole, je vois Ted venir vers moi.

- Tu tombes bien, Ted, je te cherchais. J'ai besoin du _Souffle d'Eole_ pour la mini-croisière de trois heures, mais je sais déjà que les Thomas vont le demander à 15h, je l'ai même déjà préparé. Tu pourras gérer…

- Non, Duo, me coupe-t-il en souriant, parce que _je_ serai sur le _Souffle d'Eole_.

- Quoi ?

- Ce sont les Buckhet que tu dois emmener en balade, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, normalement avec le _Sirius_, mais ils m'ont demandé le _Souffle d'Eole_.

- Je m'en occupe, t'as un appel important de la Terre ou ses environs, je sais plus. File. Tu gèreras les Thomas à 15h.

- Attends, Ted, un appel ne m'oblige pas à tout annuler, à moins que ce soit grave ?

- Non, vraiment pas. Mais l'heure tourne, tu aurais déjà dû être en mer, là.

- C'est vrai, je reconnais en jetant un œil à ma montre. C'est un appel de qui ? je demande encore, avec un peu d'espoir.

- De Quatre. Et c'est important, alors ça risque de prendre du temps. On s'échange les plannings jusqu'à mon retour, ok ? Allez, dépêche-toi !

- Ok. Merci, Ted.

- De rien !

Je file au pas de course jusqu'à mon bureau.  
Même si Quatre n'entend pas les crédits qui tombent par minute, une communication de la Terre à ici a son prix…

Mais arrivé devant le téléphone, je fronce les sourcils : le combiné n'est pas décroché et le haut-parleur est éteint.

La porte que j'ai laissé ouverte se referme, me faisant presque sursauter, mais c'est une odeur familière, que le courant d'air créé a porté jusqu'à mes narines, qui me fait me retourner en souriant, le cœur battant.

Je me retrouve prisonnier de bras toujours aussi puissants, enveloppé de cette odeur qui fait remonter tout un tas de souvenirs et de sensations, et surtout, embrassé avec la même fougue et la même passion auxquelles je me suis si vite habitué.

Et qui m'ont tant manqué.

Si toutes mes retrouvailles avec Heero commencent par un tel baiser, ça ne me dérange absolument pas de ne pas comprendre ce qui m'arrive durant les deux premières secondes…

Mais à présent que j'ai réalisé et que je suis certain de ne pas rêver, je suis bien conscient et heureux de ce qui se passe !

Heureux qu'il soit là, me faisant remonter le temps jusqu'à l'an dernier.  
Et oui, son séjour ici remonte déjà à un peu plus d'un an.

Mais si Heero m'a vraiment manqué, durant cette année, nous n'avons pas radicalement changé nos habitudes pour autant.  
Je ne suis pas soudain redevenu le super pote de tout le monde qui appelle tous les jours et écrit toutes les semaines.

Heero et moi, on a pas planifié les quinze prochains mois dès son retour sur Terre, en mettant des croix sur les calendriers et des rappels sur les portables et autres assistants personnels.

On a pas noirci les pages « notes » de nos divers carnets et agendas de noms d'organismes à contacter pour organiser nos prochaines rencontres, ce qu'on fera, ce qu'on verra, où on ira.

Le sempiternel et touristique « a voir, à faire, à ne surtout pas manquer ! », très peu pour nous !

Il y a juste eu quelques appels, quand la main démangeait trop ou que les souvenirs se faisaient trop présents pour palier l'absence de l'autre, certains jours sans signification particulière.

D'autres, à des occasions précises, des appels habituels, voire rituels, qui, durant cette année, se sont juste fait plus longs que les autres fois, plus personnels, plus… intimes.

Des messages _avant_ devenus des coups de fil _maintenant_, parce que le besoin de voir le visage et d'entendre la voix, même simplement le souffle de l'autre, devenait plus important et vital qu'absolument tout le reste.

Des petits mots inexistants _avant_, pas forcément fréquents ni réguliers _maintenant_, mais _présents_, de temps à autre, comme un rayon de soleil un peu plus chaud et prononcé qui réchauffe et fait rougir plus sûrement que tous les autres.

Tous ces petits changements, ces _riens_ devenus _petits riens_ qui changent _tout_, mais seulement en nous, qui font que la vie reste la même, mais on la voit différemment.

Tout comme le temps qui passe.

A plus de onze ans d'intervalle, il nous a fallu réapprendre à composer avec le manque de l'autre, rythmant une partie de notre vie.  
Surtout des nuits, temps idéal pour rêver et se souvenir.

De nouveau présent l'un pour l'autre, l'un en l'autre.

Auparavant proches physiquement, mais séparés par une distance faite de non-dits, d'incompréhension et d'une vie qui ne nous a pas laissé le choix, encore moins le temps d'apprendre.  
Aujourd'hui séparés physiquement par cinq jours de voyage, mais plus proches que jamais, cœur à cœur et en pensées.

Unie par cette certitude d'être chacun _Son _Autre.

Lorsqu'on se détache, par obligation plus que par volonté, car on n'en a clairement pas envie, les deux sourires qu'on échange montent jusqu'à nos yeux.

- Tu es à la retraite, ça y est ? je le taquine gentiment, après un long moment à se regarder en silence.

- En vacances. Les dernières m'y ont fait prendre goût, je te l'avais dit.

- Elles ont dû être vraiment excellentes pour convaincre le forcené du travail Heero Yuy d'en reprendre.

- Elle l'ont été, et plus encore, murmure-t-il avant de fondre sur mes lèvres.

On s'embrasse de nouveau longuement.

Je ne me lasse pas de sa bouche, que je redécouvre, dont je retrouve la douceur et la saveur qui m'électrisent.

Lui aussi, apparemment, si j'en crois la force avec laquelle il me serre dans ses bras et la passion qu'il met dans notre baiser, faisant écho à la mienne.

Mes mains se crispent sans violence dans ses cheveux rebelles et pourtant si doux, alors que les siennes me maintiennent contre lui.

Il me grise autant que lorsque je suis en pleine mer, lancé avec le voilier le plus rapide à vitesse maximum, au point de sembler voler sur l'eau.

- Je suis content de te voir, je murmure entre deux baisers. Merci pour cette agréable surprise.

- Je débarque en plein boulot, désolé.

Je pose mon front contre le sien.

- Il n'y a vraiment aucun problème, tu as pu voir que Ted s'est prêté au jeu. Il est adorable.

- Amoureux ?

Je m'écarte légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Vraiment pas.

- Ne prends pas ce ton, Duo, ce n'est vraiment pas difficile de tomber amoureux de toi.

Serait-ce une déclaration ?

Depuis mon maladroit « _mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime_ », l'an dernier, et la réponse indirecte d'Heero, ces mots non plus jamais été prononcés, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Je ne les attends pas d'Heero, de toute façon.  
Mais il lui arrive souvent de parler à demi-mots, et j'ai du mal à être objectif.

- Peut-être, je finis par répondre, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas de Ted. Il a quelqu'un, depuis sept mois.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Hn.

L'étonnement fait place à la compréhension.  
Je rentre dans le jeu d'Heero, même si je sens la gravité derrière son apparente légèreté, son angoisse derrière sa nonchalance feinte.  
L'interrogation, dans ses yeux au bleu toujours si incroyable et indéfinissable, alors que je connais chacun de ses regards, que j'ai mis très peu de temps à reconnaître.

- J'ai quelqu'un, oui, que tu connais très bien.

- C'est sérieux ?

- Très. Tu n'as aucune chance.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut.

- C'est bon à savoir.

Il ne répond rien et m'embrasse de nouveau, avec un je ne sais quoi de sauvage tout en restant tendre pour ne pas me blesser.  
Je suis à deux doigts d'oublier qui je suis et où je suis.

Je romps notre baiser et m'éloigne un peu, sans parvenir à me détacher complètement ; j'ai besoin du contact de sa peau, alors j'entrelace nos mains.

Heero comprend les raisons de mon attitude, et il m'adresse un petit sourire moqueur, que je lui rends, acceptant de reconnaître ma faiblesse.  
Mais il n'en profite pas, on sait tous les deux qu'il ne me faudrait pas longtemps pour lui faire perdre sa maîtrise de soi.

Le désir brûle dans nos yeux et tout autour de nous, un rien peut nous faire perdre tout contrôle, et ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

Pas _encore._

- Où sont tes affaires ? je lui demande pour tenter de faire retomber la tension.

- Dans la voiture que j'ai loué. Je comptais d'abord passer à l'hôtel les déposer, mais la route que j'ai prise passe tout près d'ici. Je n'ai pas pu résister.

- Tu es à quel hôtel, cette fois-ci ?

- Le SunSea.

- Tu as perdu deux étoiles en cours de route, je souris en me rapprochant de lui.

Je n'y peux rien, il m'attire comme un aimant.  
Nos mains entrelacées, c'est bien, mais j'ai besoin de sentir son corps contre le mien, sa chaleur, son odeur.

- Je n'ai besoin d'un grand luxe, me répond-il en refermant ses bras sur moi.

Comme ça, c'est parfait.

- Et une formule chez l'habitant, ça ne te tente pas ?

Je lui mordille l'oreille, le sachant particulièrement sensible à cet endroit.  
Bien sûr que je le cherche et que je le tente, je dois le convaincre.

Même si toute son attitude hurle qu'il l'est déjà.  
Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de jouer ; j'ai eu l'occasion de voir à quel point Heero était devenu taquin, au fil des années.

- Ça dépend de l'habitant…

- Nul autre que moi, même si je sais que pas mal de personnes seraient ravies de t'accueillir.

- Ta proposition m'intéresse, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer.

Je me recule et dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Idiot, je réponds ensuite, en prenant le téléphone derrière moi, que je lui tends. Annule ta réservation, Heero, tu seras mieux avec moi… non ?

Pour toute réponse il m'embrasse, puis prend le combiné, pendant que je compose le numéro.  
Non, je ne les connais pas par cœur, mais j'ai la liste des hôtels du coin accroché au mur, ça sert toujours.

La preuve.

Heero annule sa réservation et raccroche.

- Mission accomplie.

- Parfait. Je n'ai malheureusement qu'une heure de disponible avant de devoir reprendre le boulot, puisqu'on a échangé nos plannings avec Ted pour que je puisse te voir. Et je ne peux pas fermer le bureau, puisqu'il est en mer. Alors si tu veux, je te laisse mes clés, et tu peux aller déposer tes affaires chez moi.

- Je le ferai dans une heure, après avoir profité de toi jusqu'à devoir te laisser reprendre le boulot. C'est possible ?

- C'est l'option que je préfère, je réponds contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser encore. Tu restes longtemps, cette fois-ci ?

- Quinze jours.

- C'est cinq de plus que la dernière fois, c'est bien !

- Hn, répond-il simplement contre mon cou, qu'il butine amoureusement.

C'est en train de sérieusement déraper, on est à la limite de perdre toute retenue.  
Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on nous surprenne, encore moins qu'on nous interrompe !

Je repousse donc Heero, qui grogne, ce qui m'arrache un tendre sourire.

- Laisse-moi juste le temps de mettre un mot sur la porte, _honey_, pour prévenir que je suis absent jusqu'à 14h45 et fermer le bureau, et ensuite… je suis tout à toi.

- Je t'en prie, accepte-il… sans trop s'éloigner pour autant.

J'écris rapidement une note, histoire qu'on nous foute la paix.  
C'est un peu difficile avec un Heero impatient dans mon dos, qui couvre ma nuque et mes épaules de baisers, et fait courir ses mains sous mes vêtements, m'allumant par de dangereuses et affolantes caresses.

Je m'arrache tant bien que mal de lui pour coller le mot sur la porte, puis j'abaisse les stores et tourne les verrous.  
Ceci fait, j'entraîne enfin Heero dans le petit studio aménagé derrière mon bureau, où on oublie tout durant l'heure qui suit.

Comme la première fois, les quinze jours passent très - trop - vite.

On est tellement bien, ensemble, c'est impressionnant.  
Et parfois un peu angoissant.

On a vécu ces deux semaines dans l'illusion d'un quotidien plus qu'heureux et confortable, qui s'est mis en place immédiatement.  
Je parle bien de quotidien, pas de routine, on est parfaitement conscient qu'il ne peut en exister entre nous.

Je partais le matin travailler, Heero vaquait à ses occupations, puis il venait me chercher le midi pour déjeuner sur le port, en mer ou avec le reste de l'équipe.

L'après-midi, il pouvait rester avec moi pour m'assister au boulot, prendre le soleil pendant que je donnais des cours sur la plage ou en mer, s'inscrire à l'une ou l'autre de nos activités, ou bien il vivait a propre vie de son côté…

J'ai pu constater qu'il avait encore du mal à lâcher prise : quand il est seul, il revient fatalement à son ordi pour bosser un peu.  
Mais une fois ensemble, il l'oubliait totalement, pour ma plus grande joie.  
Je me suis aussi souvenu que durant la guerre, je n'avais jamais fait que rêver, sans oser l'espérer, une telle victoire sur son fidèle laptop, extension naturelle du Perfect Soldier.

Concernant le soir, il venait parfois me chercher et on sortait, ou alors je lui faisais la surprise de rentrer plus tôt et s'il était là, on se préparait un dîner en amoureux.  
Et quand il n'était pas encore rentré, je le faisais seul, comme il lui est arrivé de le faire pour moi.  
Du coup, y a eu des ratés, on s'est croisé sans le savoir…

Ce qui nous a fait rire plus qu'énervé, c'est même devenu un jeu, celui de savoir qui arrivera à surprendre l'autre le premier.

On a pris ce rythme très vite, s'habituant à la présence de l'autre comme une évidence.  
Ca n'a même pas été une démarche de penser deux, pour moi.

C'était vraiment normal d'avoir Heero près de moi, comme un élément faisant partie de ma vie et non une pièce rapportée, comme je considérai parfois mes amants.

Mais encore une fois, la réalité reprend ses droits, après deux semaines parfaites.  
Parfaites, parce qu'on s'est disputé, aussi.

Et comme on dit, c'est plein de disputes, un bonheur.

Les nôtres n'ont jamais duré bien longtemps, même si on en a eu de sérieuses.  
Genre, je passe toute la journée en mer sans avoir prévenu personne, je rentre le soir comme si de rien était, et je gueule parce que je me fais engueuler…

Heero a fini par comprendre que la mer était sa plus sérieuse rivale.  
Mais c'est pas une raison d'en faire toute une histoire, il le savait déjà, non ?

De toute façon, je le redis, ça a du bon, les disputes.  
Et rien que pour les réconciliations, celles qu'on a eu valaient le coup !

Non, je ne pense pas qu'à ça.  
Mais après avoir fait ceinture pendant un an, c'est normal d'en profiter !

Bien sûr, c'était pas une obligation, on ne s'est rien promis, Heero et moi.  
C'est juste que je l'aime, alors je ne conçois pas d'aller voir ailleurs.  
De toute façon, il n'y a que lui qui peut réellement me satisfaire et m'apaiser, ça aussi, c'est une évidence.

Ted m'a souvent dit, cette dernière année, face à toutes les avances que j'ai repoussé, que j'étais une sorte d'ara : ce perroquet aux couleurs vives qu'on voit très souvent ici, ne se choisit qu'un seul compagnon pour la vie.

Je ne sais pas si on en est là, avec Heero, c'est encore un peu tôt pour le vérifier.  
Mais comme on ne parle pas d'avenir parce qu'on en a pas _besoin_, et non parce qu'on en a pas _envie_, ça y ressemble fort.

- Duo-kun ?

- Hmmm ?

- Tu veux que j'aille dormir à l'hôtel, ce soir ?

Je repose mon bâtonnet d'ananas que j'allais tremper dans ma crème coco-citron vert - Heero la réussit mieux que moi, alors que c'est une spécialité locale, c'te honte - dans mon assiette et lève un regard étonné vers lui.

C'est notre dernière soirée, on a mis le paquet pour le dîner.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- La dernière fois, tu n'as pas voulu finir la nuit avec moi, à l'hôtel. Tu ne voulais pas d'au revoir, au matin.

- C'est vrai que les adieux sur les quais d'une gare et tout, c'est pas mon truc. Mais en fait, je continue en me levant pour aller m'installer sur ses genoux, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi. J'espère que ça te fera plaisir. Sinon, j'annule tout et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas du tout.

- Dis-moi, _tenshi_.

De ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille, je trace le long de sa mâchoire un chemin de baisers qui lui arrachent de délicieux soupirs incontrôlables.

J'aime le rendre dingue.  
Comme ça, je me sens moins seul dans ma folie.

- Je t'accompagne sur une partie du voyage, je souffle au creux de son oreille, après en avoir mordiller le lobe.

Heero s'écarte pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui ! Je ne peux pas encore disposer d'autant de jours nécessaires pour pouvoir aller jusqu'à la Terre, mais je peux en prendre quatre pour venir avec toi jusqu'à la base de Rosario, sur L204QB. C'est bien là que tu prends la navette pour la Terre ?

- Hn.

- Et… ça te fait plaisir ?

Heero m'embrasse et me serre fort, si fort.  
Ca lui arrive parfois, sans raison aucune.

Par exemple, on marche côte à côte, et d'un coup, il s'arrête, me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort, avec un mélange de puissance et de tendresse qui lui est propre, comme si je venais de lui dire que j'allais bientôt mourir.

Et encore, je ne suis même pas certain que dans ce cas-là, il aurait cette attitude.

C'est dans ces moments là que je prends conscience de la force de ses sentiments pour moi, et des miens, aussi ; il me rend vivant, je me sens comme si j'étais la personne la plus importante, dans sa vie, qu'il mène pourtant à des milliers de kilomètres de moi.

Mais d'un coup, ça n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance.

- J'en déduis qu'oui, je finis par murmurer, toujours dans ses bras.

- Tu le sais parfaitement.

- Je suis content d'avoir pu arranger ça.

- Et pour Noël ?

Je lui souris, avant d'embrasser le bout de son nez.

- Je viendrai.

- Yaksoku ? me demande-t-il en levant le petit doigt entre nous.

- Yaksoku, je réponds en y accrochant le mien, scellant ainsi notre promesse.

Ce qui ne nous empêche pas de la réaffirmer par un nouveau baiser.

Je pose ensuite ma tête sur son épaule, et on reste un moment ainsi, Heero passant sa main dans mes attachés mais non nattés, et moi entre ses mèches rebelles.

Il ne me demande pas si je viens le 20, le 22 ou le 24 décembre.  
Je viens, c'est suffisant.

Pas de promesses, pas de dates, rien d'imposé.

J'ai gardé et accumulé tous mes jours de congés cette dernière année, résistant à l'envie de prendre une navette pour la Terre et l'y retrouver.  
Une tentation de plus en plus forte, au fil des mois.

Mais je l'ai fait pour avoir assez de jours pour passer Noël sur la Terre, cette année.  
Pas uniquement pour Heero et moi, mais pour les revoir, tous.

Je le leur dois.  
C'est quand même grâce à eux qu'Heero s'est retrouvé ici la première fois, même si après, on a fait tout le reste.

Et puis faut pas me prendre pour un con, Heero ne se laisse pas facilement manipuler, je suis sûr qu'à un moment ou un autre, il a compris que les conseils de Milliardo et l'insistance de Quatre pour qu'il prenne des vacances et justement sur ma colonie d'adoption, même s'il l'ignorait alors, n'était pas un hasard.

Et il a su en tirer profit.  
Pour notre bonheur à tous les deux.

Donc, je veux vraiment aller sur Terre.  
Mais avec dix jour de voyage aller-retour, c'est pas si facile que ça ; il est hors de question que j'abandonne mon Ecole, Ted et nos élèves - les clients et stagiaires, c'est autre chose - trop longtemps, surtout dans des périodes importantes.

Et sur une colonie qui vit un été annuel, y a toujours des compétitions, des régates, etc.  
Même la saison de la Pluie permet d'initier les stagiaires ou les élèves à la manœuvre dans les conditions les plus difficiles, donc c'est une période cruciale et déterminante pour beaucoup.

Mais enfin, j'ai pu trouver le bon moment, celui des fêtes, et j'ai assez de jours pour pouvoir en profiter allègrement.  
Ca, j'en ferai la surprise à Heero, lorsque je serai sur Terre et qu'il me demandera jusque quand ils pourront tous - mais surtout lui - profiter de ma présence.

- Tu souris, murmure soudain Heero, m'arrachant à mes pensées.

J'ai souris contre son cou, c'est vrai.  
Il remarque vraiment tout.

- Je suis heureux, je réponds sans bouger. Et tellement bien, dans tes bras.

- Je veux bien te croire, tu en as oublié de finir ton dessert.

Ah tiens, c'est vrai…  
Ca me donne une idée…

- Dis-moi, Hee-chan.

- Hn ?

- Je peux le terminer sur tes genoux ? Je suis vraiment trop bien, là…

- Seulement si tu arrives à attraper ton assiette sans te lever.

Je me redresse et lui souris, acceptant son défi, puis me retourne vers mon dessert abandonné, vers lequel je tends ma main… qui reste éloignée d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres de l'assiette creuse.

Je lui jette un regard noir, ainsi qu'à Heero, avant de pivoter sur ses genoux et de me tendre au maximum, à demi couché sur la table sur laquelle je me suis frayé un chemin.

Heero me retient par la taille, appréciant le délicieux et électrisant mouvement de nos deux corps se frottant l'un contre l'autre, inévitablement, et tentant de me déconcentrer en l'accentuant.

Tricheur.

Je me mets à jouer sur son terrain et au même niveau, tendant mon joli postérieur contre son désir que je sens se faire de plus en plus présent et pressant.  
Et en m'efforçant de ne pas, à mon tour, me faire prendre à mon propre piège en oubliant quel était mon but premier : relever le défi et récupérer mon dessert.

Je profite d'une seconde de relâchement d'Heero, suite à un mouvement particulièrement vicieux de ma part, j'avoue, pour gagner quelques millimètres.

Mais me voyant sur le point d'atteindre enfin mon assiette, Heero se reprend et me tire brusquement vers lui.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu - et moi non plus, je pensais bêtement avoir gagné - c'est que je reviendrai vers lui avec une telle force que sa chaise basculerait, et qu'on se retrouverait à terre.  
Et comme, réflexe oblige, j'ai refermé ma main sur la nappe, celle-ci et tout ce qui était posé dessus se retrouve aussi par terre, autour de nous…

Ou _sur_ nous.

Loin de me fâcher pour le bordel et la casse - ça arrive même aux meilleurs, la preuve - j'éclate de rire, et Heero me rejoint rapidement.  
Même si son rire est plus discret que le mien, ça nous fait du bien autant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

Mais nos rires s'arrêtent d'un coup, lorsqu'on prend conscience de notre état.

C'est-à-dire couverts de la crème du dessert, qui trace des sillons clairs sur nos peaux mates, avant de disparaître sous les vêtements, tentatrice invitation à les suivre, à les effacer d'un coup de langue maîtrisé…

Le désir a tôt fait de remplacer l'amusement, dans nos yeux brillants qui se font gourmands.  
Aussi, je finis bien par terminer mon dessert sur Heero, et pas que sur ses genoux.

Ce n'est rien de moins qu'un nouveau souvenir qu'on se créé, ce soir-là.

Un souvenir qui nous arrachera un sourire teinté de nostalgie, deux jours plus tard, quand on y repensera, chacun dans notre navette nous éloignant inévitablement l'un de l'autre.

Encore une fois…

-

-

Fin

-

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure :  
**

_Merci d'avoir lu cette séquelle, j'espère que ça n'a pas gâché le premier os.  
Celui-ci avait pour but de vous montrer, entre autres, combien Duo tient à la vie qu'il s'est construite... et aussi à Heero, bien sûr. _

_J'en ai prévu deux autres, qui seront posté dans le courant de l'année, mais ça dépend de vous aussi !  
Parce que si vous n'en voulez pas, j'ai pas mal de choses à écrire qui, elles, sont attendues et restent ma priorité (désolée pour le retard)._

_Bonne continuation à tous, et surtout, __**n'oubliez pas d'aller lire l'os de Yuy, « Réchauffement climatique » et de l'encourager dans ses débuts prometteurs, ce serait vraiment sympa !**_

_Bises._

_Lysanea. _


End file.
